


Save a horse, Ride a Cowboy

by TheDoctorFoundMyTardis (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Church Sex, Cowboy Dean, Just Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest Castiel, Riding, Top Dean, confession in church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheDoctorFoundMyTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wowie this is my first ever like fanfic thing (I've been role playing for years) So please be gentle!! This is based on a thing I saw from tumblr, if I can find it, i'll post it. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Save a horse, Ride a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie this is my first ever like fanfic thing (I've been role playing for years) So please be gentle!! This is based on a thing I saw from tumblr, if I can find it, i'll post it. :)

Castiel sat in the confession booth, waiting for the next person to join him patiently. He always was a quiet man, shy, but preached loud and strong at his sermon. Castiel heard the slight creak of the confession door, barely stirring the praying believers in his church. There was silence as he waited and he heard only the hushed voices of the prayers. Castiel shifted silently, waiting for the other person to begin the confession.

"If I'm an honest man, Father, then I a'int ever been to a confession." Said a deep voice, scruffy voice on the other side of the thin wood. 

Castiel's be damned if he didn't admit that voice didn't do things to him. He pushed the improper thoughts away, though, reminding himself he was in a house of God. He nodded, only able to see the silhouette of he other man. "That is very okay. I will keep what is said here confidential. No one will know what sins you have confessed to, only me, you, and god himself. You will be forgiven and given salvation. You will start by doing the cross motion over your chest. You will say, 'Forgive me, Father for I have sinned... I accuse myself of the following sins' You will then state the sins and you will be forgiven" 

The silhouette nodded, repeating as Castiel had stated. "Well, Father..." The man started. "I've been having impure thoughts and committing adultery to help with these thoughts. But none of the women I have lain with can begin to compare to the black haired stallion that I can never have."

Castiel swallowed thickly and nodded. "Is that all you have sinned?" He said, turning to the silhouette to make him seem more comfortable.

The silhouette shook his head. "God no, Father. I've dreamed of this person, played with myself imagining this person. This person is like if sex could walk and talk. God, Father Castiel, the list could go on forever."

The way Castiel heard his name being rolled off the other man's tongue practically had himself signing a contract with the devil. "Are you here to be forgiven for your sins?" He asked, a little more breathless than he'd intended.

There was a quiet chuckle and a small shake of the head, it was evident this man heard the flustered pant Castiel gave. "Not at all father. Just wanted to see how easy it was to shake up my little stallion" The man said before he was sauntering out of the confession booth.

Castiel gave a little gasp, feeling extremely embarrassed. He slammed open the doors of confession, startling several of the people in it. He looked at the smirking figure who stood in the doorway of the church, waiting to say what Castiel would do or say. Castiel panted slightly, shooing everyone out of the church. "I'm very sorry," He kept repeating. "But the church is closed due to urgent business" He looked at the cowboy who still leaned on the doorway, locking it as the doors closed behind the last person. 

The man raised an eyebrow. "Hm... A stallion I thought would never willingly give himself up to me... Just made time to allow himself to commit a sin in a house of god..." The man said as he approached Castiel.

Castiel's breaths quickened slightly. "Forgive me father for I am about to sin" He whispered, his legs beginning to shake in anticipation as the man removed his hat and placed it on Castiel's head, tightening the straps.

"When was the last time you had sex, father?"

"Do not tempt me further..."

"Don't you promise salvation father?"

"W-well yes but-"

"Then here's a chance to save a horse." 

"What?!"

"Ride me, instead, Father Castiel."

With those words, Castiel was lost, truly handing himself over to the devil. He leaned up and kissed the other man deeply and needily, combing his fingers through his short dirty blonde hair. "My name is Dean, Castiel" Dean whispered, the slight hairs of his beard scratching Castiel's face slightly. 

Castiel gave a slight whine, kissing Dean again, showing no hesitance, only want. "Dean.." He mumbled, desperately fiddling with Dean's buttons and straps. 

"You seem dreadfully eager for a priest, Father Castiel..." Dean said softly as he pulled off every article of Castiel's robes, which wasn't very many to be honest. In all his glory, Castiel stood in front of Dean, naked and begging to be fucked.

Castiel fumbled around in Dean's pockets for a few moments until he turned up with a small container of oil. "I feel like I've already turned myself over to Satan." He said pouring a generous amount of it onto his fingers. "Just because I'm a priest... doesn't mean I don't know how to make myself feel good" He said as he sunk to his knees, prying off Dean's belt and pants as he plunged two fingers inside of himself. Castiel cried out from pain and pleasure, lapping at Dean's cock. "And don't go thinkin' I don't know how to make another man feel good..." 

Castiel wrapped his full lips around Dean's cock and got to sucking, slowly at first, but slowly picking up pace as he pumped his fingers inside of himself. Dean's moans filled the house of god as did the sound of slurping and slight gagging. Castiel pulled off of Dean's cock, fingers still pumping as he spread some oil on Dean's cock with a shaking hand. Soon, Castiel's moans filled the echoing room as he pushed Dean into one of the pews.

Dean looked at Castiel, who was all flushed skin and messy hair from Dean's fingers. Dean watched as Castiel pulled his fingers from himself. 

Castiel straddled Dean's hips, suddenly feeling like a whore. He didn't need much foreplay just a slight teasing and a kiss, Castiel was too far gone to care though. He sunk himself down on Dean's large dick, crying out in slight pain and pleasure. He looked at Dean as he began to move, sliding himself up and down on Dean's cock. Castiel dug his hands into Dean's shoulders, moaning and crying out with him.

Neither of them lasted a few minutes, Castiel coming with a shout between their bodies and Dean coming deep inside of Castiel.

Castiel panted heavily, trembling with little aftershocks of pleasure.

Dean smirked, biting a deep purple hickey on Castiel's neck. "Save a horse... Ride a cowboy."

-Fin-

 


End file.
